


The Boy Next Door

by manowrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Starring Lana Condor as Alison Chang, Starring Noah Centineo as Gabriel, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Alison Chang, 17 year old honor student, falls pregnant by her 18 year old neighbor.





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. This is not a "To All The Boys I've Loved Before" AU, nor is it based on that book or movie. I saw the movie and decided that I liked their chemistry so I made them face claims for characters that I created way before the movie even came out. This is un-beta'd and just a rough draft. I want to see how people would react to it. I have a website for these characters (as well as a few more of my OC's), they are a bit more fleshed out there. there is no first draft, just an idea to start writing. manowrites.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Original_Characters

Gabriel "Gabe" Moretti is the main love interest of Alison Chang. He is hired by her mother to clean out their gutters, and later to fix her car. As he is not able to fix it, he calls his brother who is a mechanic. While her car is in the shop, he gives her rides to school. He comes over for tutoring and the two end up sleeping together. The two go on for weeks without anyone knowing, until Ali falls pregnant.  
Gabe lives at home with his mother and older brother. His father has been in prison since he was six years old. His father figure is his elder brother, Frankie who works as a mechanic. He is Italian-American.

Gabe is a talented musician, he plays piano, guitar and drums. He also sings a bit. He has a business where he cleans pools and landscaping, he also helps out in his brother's garage.


End file.
